User blog:Tesco Online/My Diary-Day 3
As i sat there staring at the communicator, my mind jumped back to when i met my friend. The happy times when we said we wanted to be police men. I guess that didn't happen. Now, we were prey for monsters in a barren wasteland. Hardly what you would call a dream job. Then the thought smacked my across the face. Dreams. That dream. I got out my communicator again and typed in the 6 digit code: 636756. My friend said that he had this black thing which he entered this code and then the world was saved. I thought: "It might work, no harm in trying," So i sat there waiting for the number to connect. When it connected a female voice said, "Signal beacon activated. Team dispatched. Please remain still until team arrives." Then the line cut out. So I sat there, helping the Legend candidate to get him better and then i heard a quiet reving sound. It got a little louder. Then louder even more. Then, this toppled building on the other side of the street shattered into millions of pieces and this huge dark green warvan swered straight through the wall and into the zombies that were just coming down the street. I sat there, gobsmacked. What were the chances of that then? The truck stopped by me, 1 heavily armoured man jumped out of the turret and walked over to me. "You called for help?" His voice was dull and lacking emotion. "Yes, I umm....." I didn't know what to say. If I told him what had happened he would of thought I had gone barmy. I sighed. Oh well, lets see what he thinks. I told him the story and throught it, his expression didn't change one bit. As i finished, he just looked at me. He unclipped something from his back and chucked something at me. It was heavy and I looked at it closly. It was an M4 16 assault rifle. Then he said, "Lets go, i think that this city needs a wake up call from the Green Godesses!" So i climbed into the cabin and Steve, the man i found by the building, came in after me. Finnaly, before getting in, the man chucked this large canister over towards the building in which they crashed through. "Lets get going!" he said as he clamboured aboard. As the engine in the truck gunned it for the outpost, I looked behind to see this huge monster stomp the building into submission. I almost fainted as it crashed towards us. Then, out of nowhere, a huge fire ignited underneath the giants feet. The monster jumped staright back the way it came in agony as it's feet were scorched into ash. Then his legs were caught on fire, then his hands, then his arms, then the rest of his body. And finnaly, he let loose a hideous roar as his head exploded and blood flew everywhere. I suddenly felt light headed. I couldnt sense my legs and arms and then I just fell back and went to sleep....